


we sound just like animals

by jmox



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Element of Surprise, Full Consent Given, M/M, Only Kind of - Freeform, Unnegotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmox/pseuds/jmox
Summary: Following the episode of Raw where Dean wears the bear costume to terrorise the Miz, he gets some fucked up thoughts.Roman fucks Dean dressed as an animal.





	we sound just like animals

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Long time no see! This is something that popped into my head when I was on tumblr and saw a picture of Dean in the bear costume. Then it got really out of hand. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Dean Ambrose knew we was fucked up. He always had been, and for the most part of his life he owned the hell out of it, and even made a living out of it. 

  
  


But his eccentric ways and larger than life personality could he dealt with, when he was with the right people (and his friends were honestly the most amazing people he knew) 

  
  


But what Dean found harder to own, was his fucked up tastes when it came to sex. Many people struggled with coming out, and telling everyone their sexuality, but that had been the easy part for Dean, the hardest part was finding someone who, someone who could give Dean everything he needed. And Dean needed more than just a big dick and someone who knew how to use it. 

  
  


Dean had tastes, certain tastes that went past the usual lines. He was a needy sub, someone who liked getting told what to do and getting punished when he didn't do it, and he liked it rough, he liked getting thrown around and held down and just being used completely for his partners pleasure. He liked having himself completely pushed to the edge of his own limits, taken down so hard that he's not even sure where he starts or ends by the time he's finished with. 

  
  


It had been easier to come to terms with when he’d started seeing Roman, who when he explained his tastes and needs to him hadn't even raised an eyebrow. And Roman gave him everything and  _ anything  _ he wanted, took him down right to the very edge and spent hours bringing him back again with soft words and gentle touches. But still, whenever he got turned on by something fucked up it burned deep inside of him even though Roman is always more than happy to oblige him. 

  
  


So it's not that surprising that when he wears the bear costume on Raw that something fucked up and perverted slips into his mind and refuses to budge. He tries not to think about, tells himself that that really  _ will  _ scare Roman off and he's not about to do that. So Dean just pushes it away and makes sure the costume department gets the costume back. 

  
  


It doesn't leave though, the dirty thoughts that entered his brain cling on for dear life, and they make their reappearances every time Roman’s got him pinned down on his front and is jack hammering into him from behind. 

  
  


That's why one night he has to say something. He can't leave it any longer, not until Roman tells him  _ no.  _

  
  


They’re winding down in their hotel room, Roman having just come out of the shower when he crawls into his lap, nuzzling softly into Roman’s neck. Roman knows what it means, it's a universal signal between them that means  _ I've got something on my mind and I need to talk about it.  _

  
  


Roman's arms go around Dean’s middle, one coming up to gently run through his hair. “Everything okay baby boy?” 

  
  


Dean’s fingers drum nervously against Roman’s collarbone. “Remember you said that anything I wanted I could have?” 

  
  


Dean feels Roman nod and his arm tighten around him. “Yeah babe, there something you want?” 

  
  


He nods, sighing and closing his eyes as he focuses on feeling the steady rhythm of Roman’s pulse against his forehead from where he's tucked against his neck. “Yeah, but it's kind of fucked up.” 

  
  


Roman hums scratching his fingers against Dean’s neck. “What is it?” 

  
  


“You know, that, you know the bear costume, the one I had to wear on Raw?” 

  
  


“Yeah?” 

  
  


“I kind of, I can't stop thinking about you wearing it, and fucking me in it.” The words come out rushed, and his eyes clamp shut as he waits for Roman to finally say  _ okay, that's enough, you're fucked up and I'm leaving.  _

  
  


But that doesn't come. What comes instead is, “Do you still have the costume?” 

  
  


Dean shakes his head, chancing looking up at Roman and seeing that there's no disgust in his face, just careful thought like he's already planning in his head. Roman uses the hand in his hair to tip Dean's head back enough for him to press a kiss to his lips, then to his nose and then to his forehead. 

  
  


“Leave it with me, baby boy, daddy will look after you.” 

  
  


\----

  
  


Roman doesn't mention it for a while after Dean brings it up, so Dean thinks that he's had second thoughts and didn't want to do it. And that's okay with Dean, really it is, it's not like Roman doesn't make him see stars every night anyway. 

  
  


So he forgets about it, for the most part. It still lingers, every time Roman’s got those huge hands wrapped around his waist from behind and is pounding into him, grunting, Dean can't help but imagine what the those hands would feel like if they were soft fur and what it would feel like to feel softness against his ass instead of the  _ slap slap slap  _ of Roman’s thighs. 

  
  


He's completely forgot about it when one night when they're heading up to the room following Raw and Roman presses his lips close to Dean’s ear while they're in the elevator. 

  
  


“You're gonna go on ahead to the room without me, I'm gonna be following you in a few minutes, but I want you to go right into the room and strip for me, then I want you to open yourself up nice and wide for me okay?” 

  
  


Dean swallows as a wave of arousal washes over him, at the low rumble of Roman’s voice and the brush of his lips against the shell of his ear. 

  
  


“W-where are you going?” 

  
  


“Just got to pick something up baby boy. When you hear three knocks on the door you're going to close your eyes, do you hear me? If you open them, you get nothing but punishment and I'll send you to bed with your cage on.” Dean shivers, Dean hates having the cage on when he sleeps. He enjoys it when Roman puts it on him and fucks him for hours, just using him for his own pleasure before allowing him his own when he deems fit, but going to bed with it on means Dean has disappointed Roman and he  _ hates  _ disappointing Roman. 

  
  


“Yes sir,” Dean says and he can feel Roman smile against the side of his face before kissing his cheek. 

  
  


“There's my good boy.” 

  
  


When the elevator dings, Dean jumps. He's wired with anticipation, so much so that Roman has to wrap a hand around the back of his neck and pull him back. 

  
  


“Repeat my instructions to me so I know you listened to me.” Roman demands as the elevator closes behind them. 

  
  


Dean swallows, forcing himself to focus on his instructions. 

  
  


“Go to the room on my own and strip, open myself up wide for you. And when there's three knocks at the door, close my eyes and I can't open them. Not until you say so, sir.” 

  
  


Roman hums in approval, his hand moving to slide through Dean’s hair and tip his head back to press a kiss to his lips. “Good boy. Go on then, I won't be long.” Dean nods, and steps away from Roman even though his body aches for more of his touch.

  
  


Roman doesn't move until Dean’s disappeared around the corner, and Dean gets to the hotel room with anticipation running through every limb. He does as he's told, getting inside and putting his bags on the arm chair. He carefully takes his clothes off, making sure to have them folded nice and neat like Roman likes. 

  
  


When he's naked he takes the lube from his bag and climbs onto the bed, burying himself in the comforter as he slicks up his fingers and hole. 

  
  


The time seems to drag on as he works himself open, like he's been here for years and he gets too worked up on his own fingers, finally having to stop at three because he won't get anything if he comes before Roman even makes it in the room. 

  
  


After what feels like years, he hears the three little knocks on the door. Dean closes his eyes immediately, sliding off the bed to stand with his hands clasped behind his back. It's the way Dean always stands when Roman has something for him, Roman can inspect him much better this way than when he's on his knees. 

  
  


Dean hears the door open and close, and he hears movement in the room, and when he doesn't hear Roman say anything, he bites his lip. He desperately wants to open his eyes to see what's going on, but there's no way he's disappointing Roman so he clamps them completely shut and digs his nails into his palms as a biting reminder. 

  
  


There's a deep huff, like someone,  _ Roman,  _ is sniffing the air. It breaks the silence, and Dean starts to feel anxious because he has no idea what's going on. His only sense that he can use is his hearing, he can't see anything and can't feel anything other than the slightly scratchy carpet underneath his bare feet. 

  
  


Dean feels the floor shift around him, like Roman is walking in circles, pacing, and it gets Dean’s heart racing. The airs on his neck stand up, goosebumps raising on his arms. Dean feels like he's being stalked, like he's about to be eaten alive. 

  
  


The room shakes as a loud thud rings out, and Dean jumps, his eyes are still closed and he's not sure what happened, his body shakes in reaction. 

  
  


There's another loud sniff, and then Dean feels warm air against the crease of his ass and he shivers. He instinctively parts his legs more, so Roman can see the slick mess of the lube he's used to open himself up with. Another loud sniff, hot breath against his skin. 

  
  


Still Roman doesn't say anything, but Dean can hear him breathing deeply, he grunts, and Dean doesn't know whether its approval or disappointment and Dean’s heart rate increases. 

  
  


There's another sniff, and then something pressing against his cheeks. It's almost hard, plastic even, and for a second Dean thinks it's a toy, but it just doesn't feel quite right, and Roman would  _ never  _ use a toy on him without lube, and this thing is dry. He shakes, almost opening his eyes but then Roman  _ growls  _ and picks him up, bridal style, and throws him down on the bed. 

  
  


Dean yelps, not out of pain but out of fear and  _ shock  _ because those arms did not feel like Roman, they weren't smooth hard muscle they were soft and -  _ oh.  _

  
  


Dean scrambles against the headboard, heart racing as he opens his eyes and they adjust to the light. Roman is at the end of the bed, staring at him, arms braced like he's in the ring and ready to pounce. Except, it's not  _ Roman,  _ it's Roman dressed as a gorilla. 

  
  


Despite the fear that was running through him, Dean’s now shaking with arousal. The costume seems to make Roman look bigger than he is, and he can only just see those dark brown eyes through the head, piercing and unrelenting as they stare at him. Dean’s eyes trail down the costume, the black fur and the plastic chest plate and the  _ oh.  _

  
  


Roman’s cock is hanging hard between his legs, the head hard and leaking, sitting proudly through a slit Roman must have fashioned all by himself for this to work. 

  
  


Roman looks menacing, glorious and beautiful, and Dean’s brain has to play catch up while Roman stares him out. Dean knows it's Roman’s non verbal way of telling him that he can say no, that he can give him a colour and all of this will stop in a second, but it's also working really well for the scene Roman has built for them. It all makes sense, the quietness, the grunts and the huffs, catching Dean off guard, it's all part of Roman’s game to give Dean what he wants, to let it play out like Dean really was being cornered by an animal waiting to have its way with him. And it's hot as fuck. 

  
  


“Fuck…Green.” Dean whispers, voice cracking, and he hopes his eyes can convey what his mouth can't. 

  
  


Roman stares at him longer, and Dean shifts, the heat and weight of it crashing down on him. He knows it's Roman in there, but there's still a lick of fear running through him. 

  
  


Roman reaches out, hands covered in fur grabbing his ankles and quickly pulling him down the bed. Dean can't help but yelp as he's manhandled. His ass bumps against the soft fur and Roman’s cock, and Roman grunts, loud and primal, like he really  _ is  _ a gorilla and those hands grope his thighs and ass, almost curiously. 

  
  


Roman leans down, sniffing, his nose probing at his hole before he lets out a satisfied grunt. Dean shivers, the plastic of the nose against his hole giving him the touch he's been craving since he stopped touching himself. 

  
  


It's gone all too soon, though, and he whines in protest, feeling lost and touch starved but then Roman’s lining his cock up and pushing into him hard and the air is forced out of his lungs. Roman’s cock stretches him a little, but it's a delicious burn as Roman plasters himself against Dean and just starts pounding into him relentlessly. 

  
  


“Oh  _ fuck!”  _ Dean moans loud in the room, and Roman’s just grunting against his ear, hips never stopping and Dean thinks this is possibly the hottest thing ever. 

  
  


His own hard cock is trapped between his body and Roman’s, but unlike usual, it's soft fur that's giving him the friction he craves, soft fur mixed with hard plastic pinning him to the bed, so big and heavy that he can hardly breathe but it's  _ amazing.  _

  
  


Dean wraps himself around the man pounding into him, feeling soft fur and Roman’s balls slapping against his ass and it's perfect. He can't do anything but sit there and take it. 

  
  


Dean’s right on the edge, can feel his orgasm burning hot in his belly, he's chasing it when Roman pulls out. He whines, back arching while practically tasting his orgasm in his mouth. He's empty for a few short seconds before Roman’s big, furry paws are flipping him over onto his front and then sliding back in, deep and hard, and railing him from behind. 

  
  


It's exactly like he imagined, big hands on his hips and the fur against his ass and he doesn't even have time to beg for permission to come before he's spilling all over the sheets below him with a loud cry. It's one of the single best orgasms Dean's ever had, his vision whiting out for a second and his whole body shaking as Roman continues to pound into him, not relenting for a second. 

  
  


And Roman doesn't stop, continues fucking him hard and deep and frenzied until he's roaring, like he does in the ring, spilling deep inside of Dean’s limp body. Dean's cock gives a weak twitch at the feeling and he whimpers, hands clutching weakly at the sheets. 

  
  


Roman pulls out, and it makes an obscene noise that sounds like music to Dean’s ears. 

  
  


“Scene.” Roman’s voice is hoarse, muffled by the mask that he tugs off before throwing it to the floor and crowding Dean in his arms on the bed and holding him close to his furry chest. 

  
  


“Such a good boy, such a good perfect little boy for me baby.” He murmurs pressing kisses to Dean’s face, and Dean soaks up the attention, gripping at Roman. 

  
  


Roman continues to shower him with praise and soft kisses until Dean’s breathing has slowed. 

  
  


“Fuck, Ro.” 

  
  


Roman smiles at him, “That like something you had in mind baby boy?” 

  
  


Dean lets out a breath, “So much more than, and it was amazing, thank you.” 

  
  


Roman smiles and kisses him. And maybe it should be weird, making out with Roman dressed as a gorilla now the scenes over, but Dean loves it. 

  
  


“Why did you choose a gorilla?” 

  
  


“Honestly? They looked the most badass. I went back to the costume department to get your costume and I knew I couldn't take myself seriously in it, and I wanted to make this really good for you.” 

  
  


“It really was.” 

  
  


“Good, because I'm keeping this and doing it again because it was hot as fuck.” Roman grins, pulling Dean in for another kiss. 

  
  


Dean lets his hand travel down the fur and the plastic of the costume until he reaches Roman’s softening cock, teasing it back to life with his fingers. 

  
  


“Baby…”

  
  


“Wanna’ suck you off, please?” 

  
  


Dean watches Roman’s eyes flash dark, the arousal building again. He doesn't get an answer, just a big furry paw pushing his head and grunting when his mouth closes around his cock. 

  
  


Dean can always count of Roman to indulge him in his filthy fantasy. 


End file.
